Motobug
|Poziom = |Twórca = Doktor Eggman|Kolory = Czerwony, czarny, niebieski, szary, żółty}} – badnik pojawiający się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], począwszy od gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991). Jest przypominającym biedronkę robotem. Motobug jest znanym badnikiem i pierwszym przeciwnikiem, którego Sonic spotkał w całej serii. Opis Motobug to robot o wyglądzie biedronki. Posiada niebieską twarz, czerwony odwłok, żółte kończymy, dwa silniki po bokach, a także czarne koło. Motobug jest dosyć wolny, a jego jedyna metoda ataku polega na dotknięciu gracza. Motobug może być łatwo zniszczony dowolnym sposobem i zwykle jest najprostszym typem przeciwnika w danej grze. Historia Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) thumb Motobug zadebiutował w grze Sonic the Hedgehog, na poziomie Green Hill Zone. Porusza się on powoli w jedną i drugą stronę, co czyni go bardzo prostym przeciwnikiem. Jest również pierwszym badnikiem, którego Sonic spotyka w serii. Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) Motobug pojawia się również w 8-bitowej wersji gry. Tam również pojawia się na Green Hill Zone, ale tylko w pierwszym akcie. Ponadto jest dużo mniejszy. Sonic Drift 2 Motobug pojawia się gościnnie w Sonic Drift 2 na torze Hill Top. Motobugi w tej grze również są bardzo małe, tak jak w 8-bitowym Sonicu. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Motobug powraca w [[Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I|pierwszym epizodzie Sonic the Hedgehog 4]], na poziomie Splash Hill Zone. Robot otrzymał lekką zmianę wyglądu, głównie w kształcie jego ciała. Motobugi te występują zarówno pojedynczo, jak i czasami w grupach. Sonic Colors Motobugi po raz kolejny przeszły zmianę wyglądu i pojawiają się na poziomach: Starlight Carnival, Asteroid Coaster i Terminal Velocity. Roboty stanowią teraz przeszkody w sekcjach wymagających użycia Quick Stepa. Motobugi można łatwo zniszczyć Boostem. Dodatkowo w grze pojawiają się większe Motobugi. Kiedy zostaną zniszczone, towarzyszące im mniejsze Motobugi również wybuchną. Sonic Generations Motobug pojawia się w obu wersjach gry ''Sonic Generations'', na poziomie Green Hill Zone. W dwuwymiarowych sekcjach, Motobug porusza się po wyznaczonym terenie. Na długich drogach Motobugi stanowią przeszkody, które można potrącić za pomocą Boostu. Wielki Motobug pojawia się również w misji Knuckles: Horde of Enemies. Nie może być zniszczony, ale wskoczenie mu na głowę spowoduje że zostanie ogłuszony, a gracz wyskoczy do góry. Sonic Lost World W Sonic Lost World, Motobugi pojawiają się na większości poziomów, czyli w: Windy Hill, Desert Ruins, Tropical Coast, Frozen Factory i Silent Forest. Przeszły kolejną zmianę, otrzymując uproszczony wygląd, zbliżony do oryginału. Zawsze pojawiają się w grupach, najczęściej liczących po trzy roboty. Można je łatwo zniszczyć Homing Attackiem, lub Focused Homing Attackiem, przy czym ten drugi może pozwolić na wyeliminowanie nawet całej grupy. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners W Sonic Runners Motobugi pojawiają się pojedynczo albo w grupach. Mogą być stacjonarne, albo poruszać się w prawo i w lewo. Poza zwykłymi Motobugami pojawiają się dwa inne rodzaje: złote, które zapewniają 300 punktów po zniszczeniu, oraz Super Motobugi, które może zniszczyć tylko Moc Koloru, albo postacie siły. Sonic Runners Adventure Motobugi powracają w sequelu Sonic Runners. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze roboty stoją albo poruszają się w wybranym kierunku. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games thumb|Motobugi w wersji na Nintendo 3DS W grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Motobugi pojawiają się w obu wersjach. W wersji na Wii U pojawiają się jako jeden z przedmiotów możliwych do wylosowania podczas Duel Beach Volleyball. Po użyciu jeden z graczy posyła w kierunku przeciwników jadącego prosto przed siebie Motobuga, który ogłusza oponenta jeśli trafi. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Motobugi pojawiają się w wydarzeniu Equestrian Plus jako jedna z przeszkód. Jadą one w rzędach szerokich na trzy roboty w kierunku gracza. Należy nad nimi przeskoczyć jak nad regularną przeszkodą, w przeciwnym wypadku otrzyma się karę czasową. Wielki sprite Motobuga z gry Sonic the Hedgehog pojawia się także przy dziewiątym dołku w Golf Plus. Jeśli piłka gracza trafi w tego Motobuga, to zniknie on, a sama piłka wyląduje bezpiecznie na trawniku, nie spadając na niekorzystny teren. Sonic Mania Motobugi pojawiają się na poziomie Green Hill Zone. Ponadto Heavy Rider ujeżdża motobuga o imieniu Jimmy. Sonic Forces Motobugi pojawiają się w grze Sonic Forces na praktycznie każdym poziomie klasycznego Sonica i na kilku poziomach współczesnego Sonica z sekcjami 2D. Posiadają tutaj bardziej zmodernizowany wygląd i szarą kolorystykę. Święcą im również cyjanowe lampki. Motobugi dokonują szarży w kierunku gracza, kiedy go wykryją. Oryginalne Motobugi pojawiają się jako dryfujące szczątki na poziomach Aqua Road i Eggman's Facility. Mogą być kilka razy odbite, zanim zostaną zniszczone. Gracz musi jednak uważać, aby przy uderzaniu w nie samemu nie zostać wypchniętym z wodnej zjeżdżalni. Na tym drugim poziomie pojawiają się również złote Motobugi, które po zniszczeniu upuszczają super pierścień. W jednej z sekcji występuje złoty Motobug, który nie dryfuje, ale normalnie jeździ po obszarze. Po trzykrotnym odbiciu zostaje zniszczony i zostawia czerwony pierścień. W innych grach LEGO Dimensions Motobug powraca w LEGO Dimensions na poziomie Green Hill Zone. Zachowuje się podobnie jak w poprzednich grach, patrolując teren. Kiedy zobaczy gracza jego oczy przybiorą gniewny wyraz. Ciekawostki * Niewykorzystany model Motobuga z ''Sonic Colors'' posiadał dwa czułki na odwłoku, które prawdopodobnie miały funkcjonować jak broń. Kategoria:Badniki Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Colors Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Generations Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Lost World Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Mania Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Runners Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Runners Adventure Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Forces